


A River in Egypt

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	A River in Egypt

He’s a little different from his friends. (Deviant, his mother had screamed, accusing finger shaking, hand clenched around a magazine only girls were supposed to enjoy.) So if they include him less in their conversations and make him oftener the butt of their jokes than outsiders would like, he knows he deserves it. And if he dislikes seeing James lean against Sirius, black heads together planning pranks, or confer with Remus, or moon after Lily (who ignores him, how can anyone ignore James?), well, that’s just normal, isn’t it? James is his best friend, after all, and he dislikes sharing.


End file.
